Because I Care
by victoriouslover1
Summary: What happens when Tori tells Jade a secret? What will Jade do? Are things said, or done that change their lives forever? JadexTori Cursing is involved. Disclaimer: i do not own Victorious! First Jori fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Jade POV

It is late, about midnight, my favorite time. There's a thunder storm erupting outside, the rain pounding on my window. The temperature is in the fifty's. Anyone would be crazy to be out in this. I watch as lightning fills my room followed by the loud crash of thunder.

As I watch out my window facing my backyard I think I hear I knock at the door. No that's crazy, I think to myself. Then I hear it again. I go down stairs and open the door. "Vega?"

She is soaking wet, water slipping off the tip of her nose. Her body is shaking and her lips are deep blue color. She's breathing heavy, like she just ran a marathon. My heart, I think just broke a little. She takes a step forward and she almost falls. I catch her, her body like ice. "Shit Vega." I pull her inside.

"T-thanks." she chatters through her teeth.

I carry her into my room, place her on the floor and begin to strip her of her sopping wet clothes. I her perfect body is covered with goosebumps. Wait, did I just say perfect. Whatever. I quickly put dry clothes on her, wrapping her in a blanket in my arms, on my lap. Her breathing was still heavy though.

"Jade...my bag." she says weakly. I quickly look and see her bag across the room. I carefully place her on the floor and grab her bag.

"Here." I hand it to her and she start rummaging around. Finally she pulls out, an inhaler? Woah, wait Tori has asthma? What?

"Thats better." She says leaning back onto the side of my bed.

"What the hell was that? You just scared the shit out of me." I stare at her. She starts biting her bottom lip. "When were you going to tell me that you had asthma?"

"I didn't want anyone to know." she looks straight at me.

"Tor, why?" I sit in front of her. "You're a singer, dancer and actress, how can you have asthma and no one knows?"

"I never wanted anyone to know."

"Whatever. Anyway, why are you here?"

"My parents were fighting. I couldn't stand to hear the yelling."

"What were they fighting about?"

"Money."

"You want to talk about it?" I ask. She quickly shakes her head. "Alright. You want some hot cocoa or something?"

"Sure." I get up and give my hands to help her up. She takes them and I lead her downstairs. I make us a both a fresh cup of hot cocoa. Tori's look on her face broke my heart. She looked tired and run down, like she's sick.

"It's all my fault." she comes out and says to me.

I give her a confused look. "What's your fault?"

"That my parents are fighting over money." she turns away from me. "I cost them a lot."

"Damn it, Tori, if anyone was to cost your parents a lot of money it would be Trina, you know with all her designer clothes and shoes."

"No, it's me. Trina buys all that stuff herself. The only time my parents but her stuff is for Christmas and her birthday."

"How can you, a layed back girl with no designer anything cost a lot of money."  
"My medical bill."

I stare at her in shock. "Medical bill? Tori, what's wrong? I mean I know asthma but does that really cost that much?"

"It's nothing. It's not important."

"Tori it has to be if it's costing your parents that much money."

She gets up and turns her back to me. I can see that she's rubbing her right hand on her left arm nervously. She lets out a shaky, nervous breath. "I...I have a severe blood disease."

Wait did I hear that correctly? Did she say blood disease? My heart broke a little more. "How severe...is it?" I ask nervously.

"My body doesn't produce enough blood." she says. I can tell she's crying. I go up behind her and hug her. She breaks down in my arms. I lean against the wall and lower us down.

"It's ok. You'll be ok. You will be ok right?" I stroke her hair.

"Yea, I'll be fine. It just costs so much for the treatment."

"Tor, I'm so sorry." My heart broke even more. "What kind of treatment?"

"Blood transfusions." she leans back on me. I hold her close.

"How much does it cost?"

"Two thousand, on a good month."

"Good month?"

"If nothing goes wrong."

"Goes wrong? What could happen?"

"I could get sick. If I get sick I'm sent to the hospital."

"I want to pay." I tell her.

"No."

"Yes. I owe you. It's the least I could do after what I've done to you. I wouldn't of done any of that if I knew you were sick."

"But where will you get the money."

"Every year my dad puts ten thousand dollars in my bank account. He's a very popular doctor. I am more than willing to give it to a friend."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of coarse. Is there anything else I can do."

"Not if your blood type is O negative, which it's not."

"Yea." I say nervously.

"If you did you would have..." she let out a yawn. "...given the blood to Robbie." her eyes slowly close.

"Yea...I would have given him blood." I repeat slowly and guilty.

I never told anyone this, I was the same blood type as Tori and Robbie. I just wanted the part in the play. I would have never done it if I knew that she has a blood disease. She's too good to people. And that's why I love her. Wait I love Tori? Yes, I love her.

I carry her up to my room and lay her on my bed. She looked broken. I lay down next to her holding her close. I start to cry.

My heart is now completely broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori POV

I wake up early in the morning. I jump at the sight of the room. A skull was on the wall next to a pair of scissors, shelves with jars filled with various things. Then I remember I came to Jade's. I look over and see her sleeping. Her skin her usual pale, pink lips slightly parted and her hair a mess, a piece in front of her beautiful face. Beautiful? Yes, beautiful. No, gorgeous. I move the hair out of her face behind her ear making her twitch. I quickly back away out of fear she might jump on me. She has been known to do that.

"Tori don't back away." She says smiling, her eyes still closed. Should I trust her? I mean did tell her everything yesterday.

"Um, Jade, we have school in a hour." that is what I come up with, really.

"Oh, right." she drags herself out I bed. She walks over to her dresser and starts to look in it. She throws me a deep purple T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Here wear this. It's one of the only things I have with color." she smiles at me.

"Thanks. Bathroom?" I ask her with a smile.

"Just change here. We're both girls. Besides I did change your clothes yesterday." I look down forgetting that Jade dragged me up here in a rush to take my wet clothes off.

"Oh right." I start to take my clothes off. Jade starts to stare at me. I turn to my side trying to cover myself.

"Don't hide yourself. There is no need for...Tor, is that a scar?" she comes up to me and places her hand on my side. I did have a scar.

"Yea." I say trying to cover it.

"What is it from?" she looks at me in the eyes.

"From surgery. I had it when I was little. The scar just never went away."  
"Oh. Ok, sorry I asked." she backs away guiltily.

She's been acting weird since yesterday when I told her about the transfusions. But it's Jade. She is a very unpredictable.

We finish getting ready for school and she drives us to get coffee.

"You want anything?"

"Uh no thanks." I really don't like coffee, not the best tasting stuff.

"Alright." She orders a coffee with two sugars, and that's it. How could someone drink that?

When she's done ordering and pays she drives to school. The whole ride is kind of silent. The only thing breaking the silence is the radio. She had the window open, her hair blowing back showing her perfectly sculpted features. How can I be falling for someone that has been mean to me for over a year? Maybe it's that that has made me fall for her. Whatever it was I loved her.

When the car stops in the parking lot I stop her before she can get out.

"What's wrong?" she asks facing me, her eyes an icy blue today, staring down.  
"Please don't tell anyone." i say.

"Tell what?" she looks confused.

"About my condition."

"What condition?" she winks at me and gets out of the car. She starts walking to the school.

"Jade, I'm serious, don't tell anyone!" I yell to her. She puts her thumb up; I hope to indicate that she knew not to. I stood by her car for a second when someone can up behind me.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Andre comes up behind me. I jump and my heart starts racing and my breathing becomes heavy.

"Are you out of your mind?" I punch his arm.

"Wow, someone needs to chill. Anyway what did you tell Jade?"

"Uh, nothing." I panic and run into school ignoring Andre's calls. I walk into school and Robbie, Beck and Jade are all gathered by the stairs. I walk up and stand next to Jade. I'm still breathing heavy from when Andre scared me. Jade gives me a look. Oh no, Jade please don't.

"Sup Tori." Robbie says to me with a smile.

"Hey." I sound breathy.

"You alright Tori?" Beck asks concerning.

"She's fine." Jade grabs my arm and pulls me into the bathroom. There are a few girls in there but Jade gave them a look and they all ran off. Jade took my bag and searched through it. "Here." she hands me my inhaler.

"Jade, don't flail this around." I say breathy again.  
"Just use it before I make you."

I quickly use it, taking in a deep breath. "I like this side of you."

"What?"

"The nice side. I think it's really cute." Oh shit, I just called her cute.

"You think I'm cute?" I see her cheeks blush a little.

"Uh." I don't know what to say. "Yea. You're pretty too."

"Well I think your adorable." she pokes my nose.

"What?"

"I said your adorable." she's right in front of me. I can feel her warm breath surrounding my face.

"Are you serious about this?" I ask taking a step back even though I love this.

"Yes. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I am without head over heels in love with you Tori Vega."

I swear my heart stopped for a second. Was I hearing correctly? She just said that she loves me. I'm going crazy. This is a dream. This kind of stuff doesn't happen. We are nothing alike. We are opposites. She is the bad girl; I am the typical nice girl. She's not afraid of anything while I'm afraid of many things, mostly death. The girl I love told me she loves me. This can't happen. It shouldn't happen. But it is.

"Tori. Earth to Tori." Jade waves her hand in front of my face. "Tori!"

I snap out of my daydream. "You..." I swallow hard, "Love me."

"Yes. I do. I've wanted you since the day I met you."

"But you were mean to me. You got me in trouble for something I didn't do. I was nice to you. I helped get Mrs. Lee to pay for your play. I got you and Beck back together, even though that didn't last. And even then you were mean to me. If you loved me why would you do that?" I had tears running down my face.

"Shh. Don't cry." she wipes them away. "I did all those out of spite. I was mad that I couldn't have you. I wanted you. I did all those things to see if my feelings would change but they didn't. And last night you broke my heart. I fell into the hole of your love and can't get out." she starts to cry. I wipe her tears.

"Jade, I love you to but I think it would be better as friends for now." I kiss her cheek and leave the bathroom. I hate myself for this but it wouldn't be right. I do want her but it had to be done.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really didn't think people would like it so much! Things will start getting intense. I promise. Jori will happen! Please more reviews. If you have suggestions PM I and I might consider them.**

**Thanks! Update will be ASAP! **


	3. Chapter 3

Jade POV

I haven't seen Tori all day. She's avoiding me. I see Andre in the hallway. He's good friends with Tori. Right? I walk up to him.

"Yo Harris, you see Tori."

"Nah, but she asked you not to tell anyone something."

"Uh, yea. But that's not important. I did something to her and I need her to forgive me."

"Woah wait is Jade caring for Tori?"

"I should punch you, but I won't." I hold his collar of his flannel shirt.

"Jade!" I hear her voice from behind me. Imediately feel relief. I let go of Andre and turn to her. "Good."

"Yea, thanks Tori." Andre says standing next to her.

"No problem." she smiles at him. I could tell that she had some feeling for him. But I couldn't tell if it was love or friendship.

"Hey Tori, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a dinner with me this weekend."  
"I can't." she says looking at me.

"What why?"

"I have a uh thing."

"What kind of thing?"

Tori looks at me. I knew what it is. Her treatment. She is biting her lip nervously. I have to do something.

She can freak out and have another asthma attack. I get an idea, not the best idea but it might work.

"She's coming to my house." I say. Tori raises her eyebrow and I give her a look saying 'follow along.'

"I'm spending my weekend at Jade's house."

"You at Jade's house." he starts laughing.

"She's my friend. Why can't I?"

"You and Jade friends. That's funny. You two will never be friends."

Tori has tears welling up in her I can see it. Nothing is showing but when you love someone you just know. I have to help her.

"You know what Harris you just need to fuck off." I get up in his face.

"Jade, stop." Tori tells me.

"Tori stay out of this."

"Jade get away from me." He pushes me and I fall back hitting the wall.

"Andre!" Tori goes up to him. "Don't do that." she pushes him but with no strength.

"Tor, let's go she's not worth it." He tells her as he starts to leave. Tori stops and looks between us a few times. Andre stops and looks back. "Well come on." he yells.

"No." she backs up to me. "I thought you were a good friend who cared about me. But no your fucking selfish. All you care about is yourself. And so what if I'm friends with Jade because you want to know something. I love her."

I stand in shock. I can't say anything I am lost in Tori's words. She just told him she loves me.  
"Jade do you approve of this?" Andre looks at me.

"Yea I do." I take Tori's hand "I would never treat her the way you did. You are basically choosing her friends and Tori will be better off without you because she has a new friend who will never judge her or her friends. Come on let's go." I pull her away and she willingly comes.

"Fine have fun with that freaky psycho bitch." I feel Tori's hand leave mine and she marches up to Andre and slaps him across the face.

"Dont talk about her that way."

I could see anger in his body motions.

"Tori. Back away." I warn her.

"No. You have no right to talk to my friends that way." she pushes him back. Before I had anytime to react Tori is being pushed into a locker and falling to the floor. I run to her. Everyone gathers around in shock of what Andre just did. Beck comes over.

"Andre are you out of your mind." Beck yells out.

"I uh I didn't-"

"Shut it."

Andre then runs off. Beck comes over to Tori and I.

"Jade, my arm." Tori whimpers. I look at it. Blood is pouring from it.

"Shit." I press my hand to the small cut that is bleeding.

"Jade, it's just a little blood." Beck pulls my hand away.

"No it's not." I put my hand back. "For her it's more than that." I help Tori up and bring her out to my car.

"Make it stop. Make it stop." she crys.

"Tori, you need to relax." I open my glove compartment and pull out my first aid kit. I pull out a bandage and put it on.

"Jade, it's not going to stop."

"It will. I will not let you bleed out. I promise."

I couldnt let her lose blood. It was the most valuable thing she had. But she got hurt for me. She stuck up for me.

"Tori, I want you to listen to me." she lifts her head up. "Don't ever do that again. I have to say you were pretty badass." That made her smile. "But you are too fragile. I love you Tor, and I can't see you getting hurt." a few tears escape my eyes and my head falls. Tori lifts my chin with her finger. She is calm unlike me. She takes her thumb and gently wipes my tears.

"Thank you." she smiles. I smile back at her with an small laugh.

"Jade! Tori!" It's Beck. I really didn't want to see him, nor did Tori by the look on her face. I pull her into my arms for a hug and she squeezes me back. I stroke her hair.

"Jade he's going to ask." she asks in a worried tone.

"Don't worry." I have nothing. What am I suppose to do? I can't tell, I would lose her and I have her so close. I wouldn't tell, only with her permission. I can feel her trying to hold in her tears. She's holding her breath. "Tori, breathe." she lets out the breath. "That's my girl." I rub her back.

"Hey, you alright, Andre is suck an asshole." Beck came up to us.

"We're fine. I need to get Tori home." I help her into the car and close the door walking around to my side.

"Oh no you don't." Beck grabs my arm.

"Beck I have to get Tori home now." I rip my arm away from him.

"Since when are you two friends."

"Since uh, last night." I tell him.

"Last night. I thought you were at Cat's yesterday?"

"I was she came at like midnight. She ran away."

"Why would she need to run away?" he has a confused look.

"I can't tell you that."

"And why not?"

"It's not my story to tell."

"Fine."

He backs away from my car as I get in. I drive Tori home my hand on her knee in a comforting way, her hand on top of mine the same way.

How could anyone hurt her? She is the nicest, most caring person I know. I had a feeling Andre didn't mean to hurt her. He just acts in the moment. I saw the look on his face. He was heart broken. But I didn't care. He hurt my love. I will not let anything hurt her.

I drop Tori off at her house and drive home. All I could think about was Tori. That was it.

Sorry for not updating this weekend. I had no time. I have been writing! Expect more chapters soon! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Tori POV

I'm in my room tonight night alone. That's how I want it. My best friend hurt me today. How does one react to that? Cat called earlier asking if I was ok. That led to a half hour conversation. I love the girl but she just talks too much. Today was just not a good day. Jade texted me a few times but I ignored it. I want to be alone. After a while I decide to look at the messages.

-Hey, I just wanted to know if you are ok.-

-Tori text me back, I'm getting worried.-

-Tori, are you ok? You never answered me. Did something happen? Call me please. ASAP.-

She seems mad. What do I do? I kind of want to see her. But she's going to freak out. Maybe I'll just send her a text.

-Come over-

I go down stairs to tell my mom. "Hey mom."

"Yes." she says in her usual sweet voice.

"When Jade comes can you just let her in. I'll be in my room."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

I go back up to my room and cuddle up in my bed. I feel tired and drained of all my energy. But it's normal. Every month I go through this. It's just this time something's different, like I can't hide it like I have been. Could this be it? Am I going to die?

I can't think about that. I won't die. I lie in bed and slowly close my eyes.

"Tori. Wake up, Tori." I feel a hand on my shoulder but I don't move. "Baby, come on wake up." It's Jade. She's crying, hard. I slowly open my eyes. I look at her. "Oh my god, I was so worried." she places a hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry." was all I could say.

"You don't look to good Tor."

"I'm fine." I place my hand on her cheek.

One of her tears falls and lands on my forehead and ran down my face. This was it. It's time. I move my hand from her cheek into her hair. I pull her face to mine, connecting our lips for a few seconds. She presses back keeping her hand on my cheek. I break apart when I lose my breath.

"I'm sorry."

"No. That was the greatest thing that ever happened to me." she smiles, a smile I've never seen on Jade West before.

"I love you." I say with a smile.

Jade lets out a small laugh before answering, "I love you too."

She lies on my bed beside me. I take her hand into mine.

"Jade." I say.

"Yea Tori."

"Why would he do that to me?"

"I don't know baby, I don't know."

"I didn't want either of you to get hurt. He's my best friend. Would you hurt your best friend?"

"No, but you know him. He acts in the moment. He doesn't think first."  
"I guess you're right."

"Tori, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I would and will do anything for you."

I sink in what she said and I come to a conclusion. "Yes."

"What?"

"I love you Jade. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"Then how come earlier today you said no."

"I had a lot of mixed feelings. Like Andre, I thought I kinda liked him but now I know the true side of each of you and I chose you."

"Oh, Tori."

We fall asleep in each other's arms. I breathe in her scent of her clothes, its lavender, a calm soothing scent. This was the way it should be.

The next morning I woke up to Jade not being next to me but a note. It read:

Tori,  
I had to go home. Sorry I couldn't stay. I love you.  
-Jade

Short but sweet. That's Jade. That's what I love.

I begin to get ready from school when I get a text. It's from Andre. I immediately call Jade.

"Hey." She answers sleepily.

"Andre texted me. He says he wants to talk."

"What?" she sounds angry.

"I want to."

"Are you out of your mind? What if he hurts you again?"

"He won't because you'll be there with me."

There is a long pause before she answers. "Fine."

"Yay!" I say in excitement. "See you at school."

"Bye love." she hung up.

I get ready for school and Trina walks in.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Just need my bag, its downstairs."

"Ok, don't rush."

Trina is a completely different person at home. She's nice and not obnoxious like everyone thinks. She can be a bit irritating but that's how sisters are.

I walk downstairs and Trina is waiting for me. "Ready?"

"Yup." I grab my bag that was set next to the couch and we leave. At school I see Jade and I run and hug her.

"Hey." she hugs me back.

"Hi." I smile big.

"You look better." she places a hand on my face.

"I feel much better. I think all the stress yesterday."

"Well it might be getting a little worse." Jade motions behind me where Andre was walking in. He seems a bit uneasy, like he could snap any minute. He starts to walk towards me. I grip Jade's hand tight.

"Hey." he says weakly.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" he puts his hand on his neck.  
"Sure. Now or later."

"Uh, now."

"Ok, shoot." I tell him.

"Alone." He looks at Jade weird.

"Well um...ok." I look at Jade, anger fills her face. "I'll be right back." I tell her and I walk away with Andre to the janitor's closet.

"I'm sorry for pushing you yesterday. I let my anger get to me. I really shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry. Are you alright?"

I stand there soaking in what he is saying. I don't know how to react.  
"Um, it's ok. I was just mad about how you were treating Jade."

"I shouldn't treat anyone like that."

We hear the bell ring, that's means this conversation has to wait.

"Andre I'll talk to you later." I smile and leave.  
I skip to class and the rest of the day proceeded as normal, as I like it. I hate surprises.


End file.
